The present invention is directed generally to toy log building sets, particularly of the well known type marketed under the "Lincoln Logs" trademark. Typical Lincoln Logs construction sets utilize a multiplicity of individual log elements, provided with end notches adapted to interfit with similar end notches on other log elements arranged at 90.degree. thereto. This well known arrangement enables a wide variety of log cabin-type structures to be assembled by arranging the log elements in a horizontal disposition, one above the other, with each pair of vertically stacked logs being interfitted with a log extending at right angles thereto. Such construction sets have been marketed for many years and are in widespread use.
In accordance with the present invention, log construction sets of the indicated type are modified and improved through the addition of molded plastic construction elements which are configured to engage the log elements at one or both ends to support individual log elements in a desired orientation. To particular advantage, the new construction element is arranged to engage and support log elements in a vertical orientation, to enable tower-like structures to be easily constructed using a plurality of vertically oriented log elements.
In accordance with one feature of the invention, a molded plastic construction element is provided which forms a plurality of adjacent sockets for the endwise reception of log elements. The sockets are arranged to grip the log elements both to retain them in position and preferably also to secure the log elements against rotation.
In accordance with another advantageous feature of the invention, the construction element is a tower-forming element having a plurality of upwardly opening sockets for reception of lower end portions of log elements, and further formed with suitable recess means in the bottom portion thereof. Accordingly, a tower structure may be formed by placing a first such construction element on a support and inserting therein a plurality of vertically oriented log elements. Thereafter, a second such element may be placed on top of the upper ends of the vertically oriented log elements, with the upper ends of the log elements being received in the bottom recess means of the upper element. In a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention, the upwardly opening log-receiving sockets of the construction elements are of a castellated contour such that a completed tower structure, with construction elements at the bottom and the top of vertically oriented log elements, has the appearance of a castellated tower.
Construction elements according to the invention may be provided in various configurations, such as semicircular, right angular, etc., to enable a variety of structures to be assembled using the new construction fittings.
For a more complete understanding of the above and other features and advantages of the invention, reference should be made to the following detailed description of preferred embodiments of the invention, and to the accompanying drawings.